Solenoids are used in a myriad of applications in the automotive industry. For example, solenoids may be used for high power switches with a lower power control signal. Solenoids are also used in automated or remote valves, such as a canister vent solenoid associated with evaporative emission control systems. Such solenoid valves may be used to control the flow of a variety of fluids or gasses. For example, in the context of a canister vent solenoid, the solenoid valve may be used to control the flow of fuel vapors into a charcoal canister. Solenoid valves may be similarly used to control the flow of liquids and vapors for other vehicle systems.
During operation, the solenoid armature may move a seal on a plunger to engage and disengage a valve seat. Generally, when the seal is engaged with the valve seat the solenoid valve is in a closed condition, and when the seal is disengaged from the valve seat the solenoid valve is in an opened condition. The opening and closing of the solenoid valve may create various audible noises. For example, when the valve is closed, the seal may slap against the valve seat. Similarly, when the valve is opened, the armature may impact a portion or the bobbin, thereby creating a clicking noise. The audible noises associated with the various mechanical components of a motor vehicle are often considered undesirable, and the elimination of such audible noises may generally be considered to be beneficial.